Can't Lose You Too
by mdmnsieurcldte
Summary: [GE2 Storyline] In which Gilbert scolds their vice-captain for getting on a God Arc Soldier to save Ciel in the Red Rain and feels guilty afterwards.


In which Gilbert scolds their vice-captain for getting on a God Arc Soldier to save Ciel in the Red Rain and feels guilty afterwards.

It was a fine morning, a rare occurrence in the Far East with no Red Clouds looming over the area and yet, it seemed as if a huge gloomy cloud had loomed over Friar. Blood's vice-captain; a petite, teal-eyed girl with short raven hair named Dalian was the cause of it. It had been 2 days since she was released from her temporary containment for disobeying orders but was still unable to go out to missions. However, this wasn't the reason of her missing cheery and happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"It's because she was scolded by _him_ ," Nana, a hammer God Arc user and one of the girl's closest friends whispers to Fran, their operator, one day, when the latter couldn't hide her curiosity anymore. The two of them were presently looking at the girl who was sprawled against the railings of the stairs.

Fran nods in understanding, her lips forming a small O. Two days ago, upon Gilbert's return from a mission with the others, he pulled Dalian aside to have a serious talk.

" _Why are you so damn reckless?" Gilbert asks, straight-to-the-point, as always. He was older, and more experienced and he often used this whenever he reprimanded any of the younger Blood members. "What you did was stupid and reckless," at this, Dalian visibly stiffens._

 _Gilbert sighs. "Look, I like that you're gung-ho; it's the reason I'm here. But if you died, the people you left; they wouldn't understand," he turns back and fixes his cap. "Sorry for scolding you. See ya," he says and leaves. Dalian looks down and frowns._

Dalian lets out a huge sigh as the scene repeatedly plays in her head. She understood Gilbert's side; she knew he meant well. She knew and understood yet a part of her didn't want to accept it. She thought highly of Gilbert; thought of him as one of her closest friends and the one who understood her the most, so him calling her out for something he knew she'd do for her friends – it was a huge blow.

Of course, this is all on Dalian's part. She didn't want him to be affected by her negative thought which is why she has been purposely avoiding any contact with him. Not that he seemed to mind, much to her disappointment. 'He must be really mad,' Dalian thought to herself as she played with her hair.

"Dalian, Captain Julius is calling for you. He's at the Garden," Fran notifies her from her counter. Dalian gives her a small smile before making her way towards the elevator.

Entering the elevator, Dalian pushes the button for the Garden, silently counting the seconds it took her to get their. When the elevator doors open, she sees Julius Visconti; Captain of the Blood Special Forces, standing by the tree, a place he seemed to really like. "You called for me, Captain?" she calls out to him as she walks towards him.

"Ah, yes, Vice-Captain," Julius greets her. He ushers her to come closer. He gives her a soft smile as she takes her place beside him. "It pleases me to tell you that your suspension has been lifted. As of 1200 hours today, you are now allowed to deploy," he says.

"Thank you Captain," Dalian says as she prepares to take her leave before getting stopped by Julius. "Is there something else, Captain?" she asks.

"I've noticed Gil staring at you these past few days and you avoiding him. Is something the matter? Is there a discord between the two of you?" he asks, not beating around the bush. Of course he would notice. Julius was all but dense. He was bound to notice her deliberate attempts at not being in the same room as Gilbert. But Gilbert had been staring at her? Now that is news.

Dalian shakes her head. "No Captain. Everything is fine. Gilbert is just looking out in case I do something reckless again," she says.

Julius lifted an eyebrow. "You are everything but reckless, Vice-Captain, and Gil knows this. If he were looking out for recklessness, surely Nana and Romeo would be the better choice. Also, I've noticed that his eyes looked sad while looking at you,"

At this, Dalian's eyes widen but she soon composes herself. "No, I'm afraid you're wrong, Captain. There is no reason for Gilbert to look at me with sad eyes. You must have been mistaken. Surely, it is quite hard to see Gilbert's eyes with his hat blocking it,"

"Gilbert?" _Shit_. He noticed. After all, Dalian never called Gilbert by his full name. Julius lets out a sigh. "Very well, Vice-Captain. I will not delve into the matter any further. Just make sure whatever that is will not affect your performance in battle. Surely you know, a single mistake can cost you your life," he says and pats her shoulder before leaving the Garden, leaving Dalian alone to her thoughts.

Gilbert felt horrible. He was _guilty_. Of course, he was right and he knew Dalian knew that. But the way the younger girl had been avoiding him at all costs bothered him and only intensified the guilt he had. He could've phrased his words better, he knew that. But he was too caught up in the moment, he only realized his words later – and the effect they had on her.

A mission should clear his head. Gilberts thinks to himself as he makes his way towards Fran, only to see the girl occupied by the very same girl who had been bugging his mind – Dalian. If Gilbert were to be honest, it had been quite a while since he last properly saw the younger girl. She was a force to be reckoned with – both in and out of battle. She wielded her short blade like it was an extended part of her arm. He had asked her once why she chose the said sword, when her high compatibility allows her to wield all blade types. She told him that she was good at running away. A short blade allowed her to do just that.

Gilbert clears his throat and walks towards Fran. Dalian notices his arrival and swiftly turns around to walk away, only for her hand to be grabbed by Gilbert. She tries to shake his hand away but Gilbert was stronger and taller. Now, Dalian wasn't weak herself, but Gilbert's grip was just too tight. She slowly lowered her arms and stopped protesting but still kept her gaze away from the taller male. "We need to talk,"

"We have nothing to talk about so please, let me go. I need to prepare for my mission," Dalian says, formality in her voice.

"No," he simply says and starts pulling her towards the elevator. Fran simply stares. They needed to talk. The mission could wait.

The two sit on the small pavilion in the Garden. It was where the two of them often spend their time together, talking about some things. It was also where Dalian had scolded Gilbert on his first day for punching Romeo. The usually chatter-filled pavilion, however, was laced by an awkward and tense silence. Gilbert sighs. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Look, I'm not avoiding you because of the things you said. I know you're right and I understand what you meant so you do not have to worry about anything. I'm avoiding you because I do not want anyone to get affected by my negativities. I will be fine, do not worry. And I definitely won't bring this to missions so you do not have to worry about me. Now, if you'll excuse me-,"

Just as she stood and started walking, Gilbert grabs her arm and pulls her towards him in an embrace. This catches Dalian off-guard. "I'm sorry," he says, his voice a soft whisper as he buries his face onto her neck. He tightens his grip on her. "My words hurt you. I should have phrased myself better. I'm sorry,"

Dalian doesn't say anything. "Please, tell me what's wrong,"

At his words, Dalian breaks down crying. This startles Gilbert and he lets Dalian go and makes her face him. "I thought you'd understand my actions. I-I trust y-you to understand th-that I'd do something like that to save myself; to s-save you guys. I…I don't c-care about the c-c-consequences…," she says in between her sobs. "I thought you of all people would understand,"

"I do understand…,"

"Then why did you say those things?"

"Because I can't lose you too!"

Dalian finds herself at a loss at Gilbert's words. Gilbert lowers his head. "I've lost too many people. I can't lose you too; not when you've become such an important part of my life. I-I don't know if I could bear it," he says, his voice low and his eyes downcast. "Patients with the Black Plague have a 100% chance of dying. If you contacted it...you'll die. I can't-,"

Dalian doesn't speak and simply takes Gilbert's hand into her own. She knows her intention is conveyed through her actions. In this situation, she knows no words can accurately express how she felt, and Gilbert knew this as well as he grips Dalian's hand tighter.

In that moment, no words are spoken yet feelings are conveyed. They sit, in silent confirmation of each other's feelings. She smiles at him, a silent promise to not be reckless and he gives her a curt nod, signalling he'd watch out for her. They smile and put each other's lives in each other's hands.


End file.
